Enter the Gungeon
by Miguel "CaptainDaws" Almeida / Playtime : 47 Hours 'Introduction' Enter the Gungeon is a rogue-like shooting game, developed by Dodge Roll and published by Devolver Digital. Gameplay Gameplay is your standard shooting and moving fanfare, standard 8 axys movement with a dodging mechanic, that, asside from boosting you a short distance also provides some invulnerability frames which becomes extremly important due to the way the game is designed. Shooting is also pretty standard you aim at something and bullets go in the general direction of where you aimed. The main gimmick from Enter the Gungeon comes with it's incredible variety of weapons, it's this that makes the game extremly interesting since almost every single weapon is in some way different from the last it makes every playtrough fun and unique.. Difficulty Enter the Gungeon is a learning experience, don't expect to beat it on your first couple runs. It takes time to learn enemy patterns, learn what weapons suit you best and what items do. The game itself knows about this and it makes you feel like you're acomplishing something in every run be it completing a hunting quest, collection credits to unlock permanent items or just building statistics for achievements and unlockables. HOT TIP Fightsabre is an instant win. ' ' Visual & Sound Design Visually the game has a charming pixel art aesthetic with some really innovative and clever ideias on how to make itself look unique, like having the game particles also be pixel art and having some really impressive sprite art and animations all around be it enemies, weapons or just in the envoironment. Sound design might not be everyone's bag music suprisingly isn't your standard 8-bit ost that most games like this go for it's more standard, sometimes omnious sometimes eletro indie tracks it works pretty well and most of the time it's just faint in the background so it won't really bother anyone. Sound effects on the other hand are made to be a bit more goofy and cartoon-ish which in the end fits the themes of most of the weapons. Achievements & Trophies Getting 100% in this game is doable, it'll be harsh, it'll take you a long time, a lot of blood sweat and tears, but doable. This game doesn't hold your hand with the hardest achievements they are true displays of skill and it will take some serious skill and concentration to acquire them. Some of the hardest achievements I'd say are the following: Verdict Enter the Gungeon is an incredibly fun and addicting game, I'm gonna be honest here when I gave it my first couple runs I really didn't get it, it was kinda frustrating and not very fun at all, part from being kinda bad at the game to getting terrible weapon and item luck. But this is the essence of rogue-likes in the end, you won't always get godlike runs sometimes you just get unlucky, but what really made me like it was the fact that even when I had a poor run I was still achieving something every run felt like it was valuable and that to me is the mark of a good rogue-like. Gameplay wise the game hits all the right marks as well, it's varied, fun and rewards you based on your skill at the game. Not to mention it's also very refreshing due to the gun variety you'll always be experiencing something new. 17/20 Category:Reviews